rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170202040604
"Elsa, Breha, what's the matter?" Elsa's and Breha's bottom lips trembled, bawled and sobbed as they mentally wept hysterically. "You're never going to believe why are we crying and heartbroken?" Elsa sobbed. "Neither of us know what we've gotten ourselves into." Breha also sobbed too. "Hush, ladies, please put your things down and then have a seat. We'll talk this through, won't we?" Elsa's and Breha's sobs were those of distressed hearts. "Now, Elsa, Breha, please, start at the beginning." "Okay!" Elsa sobbed. Through silently flowing tears, Elsa and Breha took turns explaining the forced separation between them and Anna right after the alternation of all of Anna's real, old missing memories of their magic powers after the accident happened in their past until Elsa's coronation day, the eternal winter and the great thaw, and especially the return of all of Anna's real, old missing memories of their magic powers. Their story drew nearer to Anna's unexpected worst change including Anna's violence when their voices begun to break. Breha sobbed. "And when we finally found her at last, she – she –" Elsa and Breha cracked into sobs. Elsa spoke as she sobbed. "She started to hold a grudge against us, our parents and Grand Pabbie. Anna hates me now because I was the one who shut her out for past thirteen years ago even without telling her why but I never should've shut her out which I did anyway. I should've told her why I shut her out but I didn't." Then Breha had her turn to speak as she still sobbed remorsefully. "Anna hates me now too because I was the one who told Anna a lie for her safety about why I wore my gloves and instead of telling her about my magic air, wind, gust powers ever since Grand Pabbie altered all of her real, old memories of mine and Elsa's powers in order to save her and heal her head, I told her I have serious third degree burns on my hands and it will be years before they healed. I should've been straight with her from the beginning. I should've told her the truth about why I wore my gloves back then before but I was dishonest with her." Elsa spoke again as she still sobbed. "Anybody who usually finds mine and Breha's magic powers much cooler than ever couldn't stand the fact that neither of us were no longer allowed to use our magic at all ever since the accident happened so they complained about it but we told them that complaints won't solve anything at all." Then Breha spoke again as she still sobbed. "We were moved out of Anna's bedroom and into our new bedrooms so Anna could be safe from our powers and even have her own bedroom all to herself now. We have to be isolated in Aren-delle in order to be to be safe from anybody who fears magic." Elsa still sobbed heartbrokenly. "But nobody thinks neither of us did anything nor nothing to deserve any of it nor this nor that at all." Breha still hysterically sobbed mentally. "We really should've told her what happened after the accident anytime during our isolation instead of keeping the truth from her. What kind of sisters are we keeping our secrets from our own little sister? After she found out that she has been having the real, old missing memories of our powers all this time, she became much more indignant and then everything they did and even said to her was to turn her against us, our parents and Grand Pabbie too because we've should've explained the truthful reason to her but none of us did so it's no wonder she's also isolated in Arendelle like us. If we ever see her again, we need to apologize to her for keeping secrets from her, we found out she already became a hateful, angry, raging, violent person herself. She still won't forgive us. Our own sister wants nothing to do with neither of us anymore." Elsa's eyes still watered even after Anna vindictively got her revenge on Elsa, Breha, their parents and Grand Pabbie for keeping secrets from her after the return of all the real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers. "She's mad at us because we should've been honest with her during our isolation. We tried out best to protect her from our powers but it didn't do any better for us at all. Anybody who rather feels much sorry for the both of us having to have Anna as our sister showed the both of us nothing but favoritism towards the both of us over Anna because they found her to be rather much "obnoxiously insufferable"." Elsa sobbed. "I still can't believe Anna did this to the both of us, our parents and Grand Pabbie." Breha sobbed. I can't believe Anna became vindictive herself either." Elsa sobbed. "She's full of burning pure rage and hatred now." This isn't her at all, is it, Elsa?" "No." Elsa and Breha sobbed. "Anna will forgive you, won't she?" "We have to do anything to earn it from her." Breha sobbed.